Ratnagiri district
|Website = http://ratnagiri.nic.in/ }} Ratnagiri district ( ) is one of the 35 districts of Maharashtra state in western India. Ratnagiri (city) is the district headquarters of the district. The district is 11.33% urban.Census GIS India The district is bounded by the Arabian Sea to the west, Sindhudurg district to the south, Raigad district to the north and Satara, Sangli and Kolhapur districts to the east. This district is part of Konkan division. History The district is in the Konkan region of Maharashtra. This region was under the rule of the Mauryas, the Nalas, the Silaharas, the Chalukyas, the Kadambas, the Portuguese, the Marathas and subsequently the British. In 1948 the independent princely state of Sawantwadi was merged with the Indian union and in 1956 with Bombay Province, thus becoming part of Ratnagiri district. In 1960 with the creation of Maharashtra, Ratnagiri became a district of that state. In 1981 Ratnagiri district was bifurcated and the new district of Sindhudurg was created. Ratnagiri has nine tehsils and eight towns. Ratna in Marathi Means-Jewel And Giri Means Mountains. Litrally Ratnagiri Means Mountain Of Jewels as this District has produced jewels like Dr. Ambedkar,Lokmanya Tilak,V.D.Sawarkar,Baba Phatak, Sane Guruji, Hutatma Anant Kanhere and many more. Divisions There are nine talukas within the Ratnagiri district: Mandangad, Dapoli, Khed, Chiplun, Guhagar, Sangameshwar, Ratnagiri, Lanja and Rajapur. There are 5 Maharashtra Vidhan Sabha constituencies in this district. These are Rajapur, Ratnagiri, Guhagar, Chiplun and Dapoli. There are two Lok Sabha constituencies in which the district is partly represented. One, comprising the southern part of Ratnagiri district, namely, Chiplun, Ratnagiri and Rajapur constituencies and combined with entire Sindhudurg District forms Ratnagiri-Sindhudurg Lok Sabha constituency. The other one, comprising the northern part of the district, namely, Guhagar and Dapoli constituencies and part of the neighbouring Raigad district forms Raigad lok Sabha constituency. Geography Ratnagiri district is of the six districts of the Konkan region of Maharashtra state. It is situated at latitude 17°N and longitude 73°19'E. The chief rivers in Ratnagiri district are the Shastri, Bor, Muchkundi, Kajali, Savitri and Vashishti river. Ratnagiri is the district headquarters. It is the birth place of Lokmanya Tilak. Also in the city are Ratnadurg fort, Lighthouse, Gitabhavan, an aquarium, a college of pisciculture, Thiba palace, an aerodrome, a radio station, and a television transmission center. Nearby at Mirjole there is an industrial estate. Another unique feature are the two beaches on either side of the Ratnadurg fort, one of pure white sand and other of black sand. Prime Attractions Parashuram Temple near Chiplun, Ganapatipule and Pavas draw many visitors. Caves in the Chiplun, Khed, Dabhol, Sangameshwar, Gauhani Velgaum and Vade Padel are also worth visiting. The Buddhist legend in the Papanch, Sudan and Srath Appakasini record the conversion of Konkan to Buddhism as early as the lifetime of Gautama (BC 560-481). Chiplun, Kol, and Pabol caves indicate that the Sarthawalas or Caravan-men donated some of them. Shivsamarth gad at sawarde near chipalun is also worth visiting with all sculptures from Shivaji Maharaj era. The Agricultural University also a prime attraction which is located in Dapoli Taluka. The university is famous for research, extension and education by the name Dr. Balasaheb Sawant Konkan Krishi Vidyapeeth, Dapoli. The "Ganga of Rajapur" is a natural phenomenon believed by many locals to be a miracle. Nearly every 3 years the well forms 14 small pools of water of different temperatures about 3 ft apart. It is believed that the holy Ganga Mata appears to the devotees there. Geologists have theorized that this is a rare case of a large natural syphon from a nearby mountain. Thebaw Palace ''': Constructed in 1910-1l, the Thebaw Palace was built for the exiled king and queen of Burma (now Myanmar). They lived in this palace from 1911 till their death in 1916. The five years of their stay are now immortalised in stone with their tombs. In future, this palace might be converted into a regional museum or a heritage hotel. '''Malgund : Birthplace of the famous Marathi poet, Keshavsoot. Itis a small peaceful village about 1 km away from Ganapatipule. The poet's house was recently renovated and converted into a students' hostel. The Marathi Sahitya Parishad (Marathi Literature Society) has constructed a beautiful monument called Keshavsoot Smarak in memory of him. Jaigad Fort : Nestled on a cliff, at the entrance of the Sangameshwar river and 35 km from Ganapatipule is the Jaigad Fort. This 17th-century fort offers a commanding view of the sea. Jaigad's sea fort is situated at a sheltered bay. Its beach is small and safe. Pawas : Besides its natural beauty and serenity, Pawas achieved prominence when Swami Swaroopanand (a spiritual leader who influenced an entire generation of Maharashtrians) had made it his abode. The place where he used to reside is now converted into an ashram. A visit there is still like a journey through time. Velneshwar : 170 km from Ratnagiri is the sleepy, village of Velneshwar. Its adjoining beach is clean and natural and is lined with coconut trees. It is possible to swim there as the beach is free from rocks. There is an old Shiva temple near Velneshwar which is frequently visited by pilgrims; a haven for those in search of quiet mysticism in the ethereal presence of the master mystic - Lord Shiva. Ratna Durg: Built during the Bahamani rule. Later to become the property of Adilshah. In 1670, Shivaji conquered the fort. 1761 saw the fort fall into the hands of a man impersonating Sadashivrao Bhau. In 1790, Dhondu Bhaskar Pratinidhi rebuilt the fort and strengthened its ramparts. The fort never was witness to any decisive, or historically magnificent battles. The fort is horseshoe shaped, with a length of 1300 metres and width of 1000 metres. Surrounded by sea on three sides, with land touching it on the fourth side. On one of the sea facing sides, part of the cliff has collapsed to reveal a cave. One of the fort's bastions, the 'Siddha Buruj', still has a lighthouse, that has stood here for years. A picturesque temple of The Goddess Bhagwati is one of the important places of worship in the area of the fort. A well near the temple has steps leading down. Marleshwar temple- This is the temple of lord shiva situated in sayadri hill. Th main attraction is waterfall of Marleshwar. This is near to Maral village, 16 km from Deorukh village Ratnagiri is well known for education purpose.we see in ratnagiri there are various point just like beautiful scene and various colleges in ratnagiri or in chiplun there are big big colleges.ratnagiri is under the kokan area.ratnagiri is well known for there beautifulness and tere are various points and scene to see in ratnagiri. Demographics According to the 2011 census Ratnagiri district has a population of 1,612,672, roughly equal to the nation of Guinea-Bissau or the US state of Idaho. This gives it a ranking of 311th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was -4.96 %. Ratnagiri has a sex ratio of 1123 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 82.43 %. The major languages spoken in this district are Marathi and Daldi. Notable personalities Ratnagiri has the distinction of being the native place of three Bharat Ratna awardees, namely Maharishi Karve, Dr. Pandurang Vaman Kane and Dr.B.R. Ambedkar. See also *Malvani References External links *Ratnagiri district official website Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Ratnagiri district Category:Konkan division